Misja Hogwart
by 1Amadea1
Summary: W świecie czarodziejów pojawił się zły czarnoksiężnik Lord Voldemort. Nikt nie wie, że stał się nieśmiertelny dzięki sprzymierzeniu się z Nyx, złą boginią ciemności. Przed herosami Perseuszem, Annabeth, Reachel, Piper, Jasonem, Travisem, Connorem, Leo i Oktawianem trudne zadanie, muszą pokonać wroga nie zdradzając przed Harrym, Hermioną oraz Ronem nic o swoim pochodzeniu.
1. Prolog

Percy i Annabeth spacerowali sobie po plaży. Po pokonaniu Gai czuli się szczęśliwi i bezpieczni (jak na herosów). Pokój z Rzymem, który wynegocjonowali, tylko wzmógł ich szczęście. Nie powstała żadna nowa Wielka Przepowiednia i żaden bóg nie życzył im śmierci (oprócz tych co zwykle). Jednym słowem istny raj, potwory dużo wolniej się odradzają, dzięki czemu tacy jak oni czują się lepiej.

Wydają się być jak normalni 16-latkowie, mimo ich nienormalnego pochodzenia. Matką dziewczyny jest sama Atena, bogini mądrości, a ojcem chłopca jest Posejdon, pan mórz i trzęsień ziemi. Są herosami, ale dla was, czytelników świat greckich bogów jest owiany Mgłą. To nie błąd ortograficzny, Mgłą z wielkiej litery.

Niektórzy z was pewnie czytali o tej Mgle o której tu mowa. Mgła sprawia, że zwyczjni śmiertelnicy nie dostrzegają bogów, potworów i innych mitologicznych dziwów, choćby staneliby im przed oczami.

Percy i Ann znają ten świat jak reszta herosów. Nie jednokrotnie musieli walczyć o przetrwanie, ale kochają ten świat, ponieważ dzięki niemu się poznali w Obozie Herosów, inaczej zwanym Obozem Półkrwi.

Jest to miejsce dla takich jak oni, dziecimi z problemami. Prawie każdy z obozowiczów ma dyslekcję i ADHD. Dyslekcję ponieważ ich mózgi są nastawione na język grecki, już od urodzenia. ADHD, bo są genetycznie przygotowani na ciągłą walkę i muszą być w każdej chwili gotowi do obrony.

W gruncie rzeczy, te „wady" są u nich całkowicie normalne. Każdy półbóg ma własny domek w obozie, coś w rodzaju rodziny od boskiego rodzica, gdyż nie każdy ma ją w krainie śmiertelników. Nawet pomniejsi półbogowie mają swoje domki (pomniejsi, znaczy się tacy których boski rodzic nie jest jednym z olimpijczyków). Tam czują się akceptowani. Codziennie uczą się obrony, żeby w cięgu roku szkolnego móc mieszkać poza Obozem w razie potrzeby. Najlepsi z nich wyruszają na misje, żeby się sprawdzić albo po prostu z nudy (jak to robią dzieci Aresa, boga wojny).

Ich rzeczywistość niewiele różni się od naszej. Tam też występują problemy miłosne, kłótnie, bójki i najzwyklejsza w świecie zazdrość. Po prostu w tamtym świecie jest trochę niebezpieczniej.

Ale wróćmy do historii. Para spacerowała po plaży patrząc się na zachód słońca. Podziwiali złote promienie przenikające przez puchate chmury i myśleli. Po prostu myśleli, szcerze powiedziawszy o niczym.

- Jak myślisz to koniec naszych przygód?- zapytała się go Ann. On zastanowił się chwilę i odparł pewny siebie:

- A chcesz, żeby to był koniec?- tym razem dziewczyna nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony chciała wieść normalne życie, a z drugiej nie wytrzymałaby bez tych emocji, andrenaliny i radości po wygranej. Ale było coś co najbardziej ją martwiło. Przy każdym kolejnym wyzwaniu, cena zwicięstwa się też zwiększała. A co jeśli podczas kolejnej misji cena okaże się zbyt wielka? Co jeśli okaże się Percy będzie musiał przypłacić życiem?

- Nie chcę, żeby to był koniec- odparła cicho, jakby do siebie.

- Więc tak się nie stanie- stwierdził z uśmiechem na twarzy.- Sami jesteśmy władcami swojego losu.

- Ale czy chcieliśmy wylądować w Tartarze? Nie, a jednak tam wylądowaliśmy- rzekła ponuro, wspominając owe kilka dni w domu potworów, gdzie wszystko może zabić.

- Nie chcieliśmy tam trafić, to fakt. Ale poniekąd sami sprawiliśmy, że się tam pojawiliśmy. Nie musiałaś szukać Ateny Partenons, a ja mogłem się przyłączyć do Gai. Nie zrobiliśmy tego i to nie była decyzja losu tylko nasza, a przez to postanowienie znaleźliśmy się w krainie potworów- zakomunikował z inteligentną miną. Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy, zastawnawiając się kiedy stał się taki mądry.- Chejron tak twierdzi- stwierdził na widok jej zaskoczonej miny. Roześmiała się i lekko szturchnęła go w brzuch. On nigdy się nie zmieni- pomyślała z uśmiechem.

- Nigdy nie zmieniłabym swojej decyzji, a ty?- zadała pytanie doskonale znając odpowiedz.

- Przenigdy. Zaraz kolacja lepiej się pospieszmy, nie chcę znów czekać godziny w kolejce do trójnogu.

Początek sierpnia- najgorsza pora na spóźnianie się na posiłki. Właśnie wtedy, w obozie jest większość obozowiczów, a ostatnimi czasy nowi rekruci przybywają chmarami, jak ćmy do światła. A niestety wszyscy muszą jeść posiłki o jednakowej porze, gdyż Pan D. nie ma najmniejszej ochoty ustalić np. trzech tur obiadu, kolacji i śniadania, co by całkowicie rozwiązało problem kolejki.

Przyspieszyli kroku zostawiając w dali morze i fale leniwie zalewające brzeg plaży, zastanawiając się co chcą na kolację.

Uśmiech nie schodził im z twarzy. Po posiłku miała się odbyć Bitwa o Sztandar, a oni mieli być w jednej drużynie.

A bitwa ta była jeszcze bardziej ciekawa od poprzednich. Miała to być bitwa czterech drużyn jednocześnie (dwóch greckich i dwóch rzymskich). Wygra ta, która będzie miała cztery flagi na swoim terenie jednocześnie.

Percy i Ann wcale nie byli pewni zwycięstwa, oni po prostu cieszyli się z wydarzenia, które wreszcie przełamie monotonię życia w Obozie.

Każdy ich dzień wyglądał identycznie: rano- śniadanie, trening szermierki, popołudnie- obiad, lekcja greki, czas wolny, wieczór- kolacja, ognisko lub śpiewy. I tak naokrągło, dzień w dzień, godzina w godzinę, bez nawet minuty opóźnienia.

Mimo ciagłych prób zmienienia tej rutyny, szybko okazało się, że to syzyfowa praca- męcząca i bez efektów.

Kiedy już dochodzili do stolika, usłyszeli za sobą zachrypnięty głos Chejrona, głównego opiekuna obozu, centaura, półczłowieka-półkonia:

- Po kolacji, przyjdzcie do Wielkiego Domu, mam do was sprawę…- I już go nie było, pogalopował, Zeus wie gdzie. Nastolatkowie wzruszyli ramionami patrząc sobie w oczy. Następnie ruszyli od razu na miejsce spotkania, nie mając ochoty na nic do jedzenia, przez zżerającą ich od środka ciekawość.

Kiedy weszli do środka zauważyli, że Jason, Piper, Leo, Rachel, Oktawian, Travis i Connor już tu są i również czekają na Chejrona ze znierciepliwieniem.

Kilka minut póżniej i on się pojawił i oznajmił prosto z mostu:

- Jedziecie na ściśle tajną misję, do szkoły magii i czrarodziajstwa w Hogwarcie, bez żadnych ale i nikomu ani słowa.

- Co?- krzyknęli herosi chórem, kompletnie zagubieni. Dlaczego mają nikomu nie mówić? Do jakiej szkoły _magii_?

- Bez zgody senatu nigdzie nie jadę- rozpoczął Oktawian czym zasłurzył na mordercze spojrzenie od Jasona.

- Szkoły magii? To jest szkoła Hekate, dla jej dzieci?- zapytała rozsądnie Ann.

- Nie, jest to szkoła dla czarodziejów, muszę wam wyjaśnić, że czarodziej nie jest spokrewniony w żaden sposób z boginią magii, tylko zawiera cząstkę duszy Chaosu. Miliony lat temu, Chaos na jeden dzień wmieszał się w ludzi i zaczął im rozdawać cząstki, bardzo małe, swojej duszy, dając im tym samym moc tworzenie i zmieniania rzeczywistości- wyjaśnił spokojnie Chejron.- Ta cząstka duszy przechodzi z rodzica na dziecko, mnożąc się w organiźmie w taki sposób, że zawsze wewnątrz czarodzieja jest taka sama ilość chaosu jak w momencie urodzenia.

- Dlaczego mamy się tam udać? Dlaczego ja i mój brat? Nie jesteśmy w niczym szczególnie dobrzy- zastanawiał się Travis patrząc znacząco na swojego bliźniaka, Connora.

- Macie charyzmę. Co jest tam bardzo potrzebne, będą wobec was nieufni, szczególnie, że na samym początku poznacie się w ich tajemnym miejscu, do którego tylko osoby którym ufają mogą się dostać, do kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa.

-Zakon Feniksa? Co to takiego?- zaciekawiła się Rachel, czując jak duch wyroczni wyrywa się aby coś powiedzieć. Ona jako jedyna w obozie była śmiertelniczką, w której zamieszkał duch Delfickiej wyroczni i od tej pory ona jest jedynym źródłem przepowiedni.

- Stowarzyszenie, które walczy z Lordem Voldemortem, najgroźniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem, który powrócił do życia w maju tego roku. Niestety społeczeństwo czarodziejów nie wierzy w jego powrót, dlaczego dowiecie się od dyrektora Hogwartu. Magicy są w takim strachu, że boją się wymawiać imię Sami- Wiecie- Kogo, bo tak nazywają Lorda Voldemorta, Sami-Wiecie –Kim. Poznacie tam Hermionę, Rona i Harry'ego, to ich musicie ochraniać.- zakomendował w swoim monologu.

- Ale jak mamy chodzić do tej szkoły? Nie jesteśmy czarodziejami- prychnęła Piper.

- Dostaniecie kawałek duszy Chaosu, dzisiaj punkt dziewiętnasta wieczór, do tego czasu spakujcie się i bądzcie gotowi do drogi.

- Czyli nie będzie nas na bitwie o sztandar?- jęknął zbolały Percy z miną męczennika, przez co wywołał salwę śmiechu u swojej dziewczyny.

- Nie będziecie, od razu się tam udacie, a zabierze was Dumbledore z pod Empire State Building- wymamrotał z uśmiechem mężczyzna.

- Ja nie jadę, koniec kropka, najpierw senat się zgodzi i dopiero…- wykrzyknął Oktawian, lecz brutalnie przerwał mu centaur:

- Senat wie o wszystkim i ciebie wyznaczył do tej misji, więc łaskawie się uspokój. Będziesz tam reprezentował Obóz Jupiter.

Rzymianin spłonął rumieńcem i zamilkł, co jakiś czas rzucając mordercze spojrzenia na innych.

- W jakiej klasie wylądujemy? W sensie będziemy zaczynać od pierwszej czy nie?- zapytała Ann, a bliźniacy od Hermesa popatrzyli się na nią jak na wariatkę.

- Odmłodzimy was, będziecie mieć po 15 lat i chodzicie do piątej klasy.

- Odmłodzicie?- burknął z przestrachem Jason.

- Tyle lat będzie mieć wasze ciało fizyczne, ale zachowacie swoje wspomnienia.

Nastolatkom niezbyt przypadł ten pomysł do gustu, lecz Chejron przyjął postawę nieznoszącą sprzeciwu i jakoś nikt nie oponował jego pomysłom.

- Dlaczego akurat my? W sensie nie mogą to zrobić inni czarodzieje?- warknął Oktawian, który jako jedyny nadal nie chciał nigdzie jechać.

Miał dziwne wrarzenie, że źle to się skończy dla całego świata, lecz nie mógł wyczuć dlaczego.

- Dyrektor tamtejszej szkoły, mój stary przyjaciel poprosił o ósemkę herosów do pomocy. I najważniejsze, przed pokonaniem Gai z Tartaru uciekła Nyx bogini nocy, i sprzymierzyła się z Voldemortem, on da jej władze w Ameryce, o ona mu nieśmiertelność.

- Ohhh, kolejne bóstwo, które życzy nam śmierci, genialnie, wprost genialnie! Tylko tego mi brakuje- wrzasnął Percy i zaczął ze złością wpatrywać się w czubki swoich butów. Reszta nastolatków podzielała jego opinię- życie herosa jest wystarczająco trudne i bez ciągłych wojen z nieśmiertelnymi.

- Rozumiem wasz gniew, ale inaczej cały świat zostanie narażony na zagładę, nie macie wyjścia- mruknął, rozkładając ręce w geście bezradności.

- Ja się zgadzam, jadę- westchnęła Ann.

- To ja też- rzekł Percy.

-I ja- odparł Connor.

- Chciałeś powiedzieć „i _my_", braciszku- odrzekł Travis, a jego brat wyszczerzył zęby w odpowiedzi.

- Zgoda, ja i Piper też- powiedział Jason, ściskając swoją dziewczynę za rękę.

- Mhm, wchodzę w to- zgodziła się Reachel.

Wszystkie pary oczu w pokoju spoczęły na Oktawianie, który stanął w kącie z założonymi rękami.

- No dobra skolo tak nalegacie, pojadę- burknął cicho.

- Jak nie chcesz to nie jedź, poradzimy sobie bez ciebie- mruknął Travis, miażdząc go wzrokiem.

- Jadę, ktoś musi z godnością reprezentować Amerykę.- W tym momencie Oktawian wypiął dumnie pierś, czym wywołał nieposkromiony atak śmiechu u nastolotków.

- Wszyscy za, więc ruchy, musicie się spakować, saturowie zaraz wam przyniosą kufry do których się spakujecie, wszystkie przybory do szkoły kupicie potem, za pieniądze od dyrektora. No, już was tu nie ma- wygonił ich po chwili Chejron.


	2. Chapter 2: Jak poznałam Świętego Mikołaj

Okej, zacznijmy od ogłoszeń parafialnych:

Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści materialnych z publikowania tej histori,

Wszyscy bohaterowie zostali wymyśleni przez wspaniałych ludzi: J.K. Rowlling oraz Ricka Riordana

Wspominałam, że moje motto brzmi: CZYTAM=KOMENTUJĘ? Jak nie- teraz wspominam.

Postaram się, aby każdy rozdział pojawiał się regularnie, ale nic nie obiecuję.

Nie ukradłam tego z blogu „misja Hogwart", bo sama jestem jego autorką.

Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam i jeszcze raz przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, szczególnie te sensowe (logiczne)

To chyba wszystko, jak coś sobie przypomnę to napiszę. A teraz, mam nadzieję, że przeżyjecie mój twór i, że nie uciekliście przez moje blablanie.

Reachel

Jak poznałam Świętego Mikołaja

Wyszłam z Wielkiego Domu, od razu kierując się do mojego pokoju. Niestety po drodze Ann mnie złapała i zaczęła się ekscytować misją, nie zwracając uwagii, że moje myśli zaprząta coś innego. Co kilka chwil rzucałam entuzjastyczne: „No wiem" lub „Będzie super".

Ona uwierzyła w tą całą gadkę Chejrona o misji, a ja?

Czarodzieje. Hogwart. Magia. Brzmiało to dla mnie jak jakaś fantastyczna opowieść, ale ilekroć o tym tak myślałam, przypominałam sobie, że przecież moje życie od czasu poznania Percy'ego zmieniło się nie do poznania, sama zaczęłam żyć w fantastycznym świecie. Zawsze kiedy idę spać, mam wrażenie, że kiedy się obudzę, będę na powrót w moim olbrzymim pokoju, a te wszystkie wspamniałe i niebezpieczne przygody będą tylko senną marą.

Na razie zawsze budzę się tam gdzie zasnęłam, jednakże wątpliwości nadal istnieją. A jeszcze teraz ta misja- to jest zbyt piękne, aby było prawdziwe.

-Reachel, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz- rzekła córka Ateny budząc mnie z mojego zamyślenia.

- Ah tak, oczywiście- odparłam gorliwie kiwając głową, aby ją udobruchać. Dzieci Ateny nienawidzą, kiedy się ich nie słucha, z czego doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę.

- To o czym mówiłam?- spytała miarzdżąc mnie wzrokiem.

Ale Bogowie! Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć, przecież jej nie słuchałam. Zaczęłam gorączkowo myśleć, o czym mogła mi opowiadać. Po kilku sekundach zaczęła się nie cierpliwić. A uwierzcie, niecierpliwiąca się heroska ze sztyletem nie powinna długo czekać.

- O… Architekturze?- wyjąkałam szybko.

Ona wywróciła oczami i głośno westchnęła. To chyba była zła odpowiedz…

- Mówiłam, że chciałabym żebyśmy były razem w pokoju- burknęła, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła dumnym krokiem w stronę swojego domku. Tylko ona potrafi obudzić takie wyrzuty sumienia, jakie zazwyczaj mam, kiedy ją nieświadomie czymś urażę.

Mruknęłam bezgłośnie „ups" i również odeszłam w stronę mojego „domku", o ile da się tak nazwać jaskinię z elektrycznością, łóżkiem, biurkiem, komputerem, lampą i masą przyrządów do malowania i rysowania, bo tak właśnie wyglądał mój „pokój".

Niektórym mogłoby się wydawać, że jest tam beznadziejnie, a ja jako córa milionera wkółko jęczę i narzekam na niewygodę. W rzeczywistości, wolę dom w Obozie Herosów od tego, w którym się wychowałam.

Tam na okrągło mnie pilnowano, besztano za zachowanie niegodne córki milionera. Ojciec nigdy mnie nie pochwalił, nie zaakceptował mnie taką jaką jestem, tylko mówił do moich niań, że źle mnie wychowują. Często, jak byłam mniejsza, bałam się ciemności i biegłam do taty, aby mnie pocieszył. Nic z tego. Wołał opiekunkę, która siedziała przy mnie dopóki nie zasnęłam.

Czy ja prosiłam o tak wiele? Chciałam normalnego ojca, który mni pokocha.

Zaczęłam się buntować, brać udział w różnych akcjach, kompletnie nie godnych mojej pozycji. Tata się mnie czepiał. A raczej nianie, on nigdy się mną nie interesował.

Dlatego kochałam z całego serca obóz Półkrwii, gdzie nareszcie poczułam się ważna, doceniana.

I nagle ta misja, która spadła na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba, wrzuca do kolejnego nieznanego świata, gdzie nic nie rozumiem, wszystko jest obce.

Czy poczuję się tam jak w domu? Czy tam polubią mnie taką jaką jestem? Czy będę musiała się zmienić? Porzucić malarstwo?- pytania kłębiły się w mojej głowie, jak pszczoły wokół ula.

Po chwili doszłąm do jaskini i przeszłam przez drzwi, zrobione z suchych liści przez dzieci Demeter. Mój nos wypełnił się dziesiątkami różnorodnych zapachów i ziół, zostawionych przez syna Apolla, aby zamaskować wszechobecną wilgoć. Ściany ozdabiały setki małych portretów obozowiczów- zrobionych jeszcze przed wojną z Gają.

Na środku pokoju stał drewniany kufer, a na nim leżała śnieżnobiała koperta zapieczętowana bordową pięczęcią. Zapewne do tej skrzyni mam zmieścić wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. Ale bogowie, jak ja tam zmieszczę moje płótna, farby, kartki i ołówki? To graniczy z cudem.

Westchnęłam. Chejron bardzo lubi poddawać herosów różnym próbom, ćwiczącym ich zdolności. Problen w tym, że ja NIE jestem heroską i MUSZĘ zabrać wszystkie płótna, kto wie, kiedy tam będę mogła jakieś kupić? Ja przecież nie wytrzymam bez malowania, w ten tylko sposób mogę blokować wizje przyszłości. Pytacie się co złego w widzeniu przeszłości? Kiedy po raz setny oglądasz jakąś bitwę, w której jakiś głupi zamek zostaje zniszczony, to uwierzcie, zaczyna to irytować równie bardzo, jak kolega dźgający cię ołówkiem, podczas ważnego testu lub koleżanka wmawiająca, że kochasz kogoś kogo w rzeczywistości nienawidzisz.

Chwiejnym krokiem podeszłam do skrzyni i chwyciłam drżącymi dłońmi list.

Usiadłam na łóżku otwierając go, a moim oczom ukazało się pochyłe odręczne pismo.

„_Droga Reachel Elizabeth Dare,_

_Je__ś__li to czytasz, zdecydowała__ś__ si__ę__ na udział w misji, maj__ą__cej na celu powstrzymanie Lorda Voldemorta i złej boginii Nyx. Jestem Ci z całego serducha wdzi__ę__czny, __ż__e podj__ę__ła__ś__ ten trud i uwierzyła__ś__ w __ś__wiat czarodziejów._

_Rozumiem, masz prawo czu__ć__ si__ę__ ura__ż__ona, __ż__e tak nagle wpycham Ci__ę__ w kompletnie obcy __ś__wiat, bez __ż__adnego uprzedzenia, ale Chejron mówił mi wiele dobrego o Tobie i Twojej niespotykanej, jak na człowieka odwadze._

_Pewnie masz wiele pyta__ń__, na które nie znasz odpowiedzi, lecz wszystko w swoim czasie. Zapewne zastanawiasz si__ę__ dlaczego wybrałem wraz z Chejronem wła__ś__nie Ciebie- __ś__miertelniczk__ę__ widz__ą__c__ą__ przez mgł__ę__._

_O nie, uprzedzam Ci__ę__ to absolutnie, to nie ma __ż__adnego zwi__ą__zku z duchem wyroczni, nic z tych rzeczy. Wybrałem Ci__ę__, bo jeste__ś__ pełna nadzieji i wiary, a po__ś__ród herosów jest to __ż__adko__ś__ci__ą__. Na inne pytania odpowiem pó__ź__niej, kiedy si__ę__ spotkamy. _

_Prosz__ę__, czekaj na mnie spakowana pod sosn__ą__ Thali punkt 19:00, zk__ą__d Ciebie odbior__ę__._

_Z wyrazami wdzi__ę__czno__ś__ci,_

_Profesor Albus Persival Dumbledore,_

_Dyrektor szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie._

Wystchnęłam głęboko. Ten list wcale mi nie wyjawił najważniejszych odpowiedzi, lecz cóż, lepsze to niż nic. I jeszcze to: „jestem Ci z całego serducha wdzięczny…", przecież to nie brzmi normalnie, zwracać się tak do kompletnie obcej osoby, szcególnie jeśli ktoś jest dyrektotem ważnej placówki ożwiatowej. Wydawało mi się, że dyrekror będzie normalny, ale nie on musi przecież zwariować, moje szczęście nie pozwoli przecież na mieszkanie w zwyczajnym miejscu.

Powoli i z ociąganiem otworzyłam kufer z nadzieją, że jest dużo większy niż się wydaje. Niestety, w środku znalazłam żółtą kartkę, a na niej spis rzeczy, króre mam wziąć- zero wyjaśnień, a na dodatek skrzynia jest dużo mniejsza niżna to wygląda.

Wprost genialne, jedwabiście, jak ja tam wcisnę moje rzeczy? Leo powinnien natychmiast wynaleźć walizkę, która zmieści wszystko, a nie budować ciało dla swojego smoka Fetusa. W ogóle nie wie co jest jego priorytetem, phi.

- Bielizna, ciepłe okrycie, płaszcz przeciw deszczowy, mugolskie koszule i kilka par mugolskich spodni/ spódnic… Ręcznik, artykuły higieniczne, zbroję i miecz/ sztylet, ewentualnie łuk i strzały… Reszte przedmiotów zakupicie na ulicy Pokątnej, w Londynie- odczytałam na głos i moje spojrzenie utknęło na literach, które układały się w słowo „zbroja". Po co, do diaska ma mi się przydać mieczi zbroja? Przecież tam do walki powinno się używać różdżek, czyż nie?

Jakie są te mugolskie ubrania? Jak wyglądają? Skąd ja je mam je wytrzasnąć? Jaką reszte przedmiotów?

Ta misja coraz mniej mi się podobała. Czułam się jak w ukrytej kamerze, jednym z durnych pomysłów Hermesa. Podeszłam do szafy, otwierając ją. Moim oczom ukazała się srebrna zbroja ze skóranymi paskami. Dostałam ją razem z łukiem i strzałami rok temu na moje urodziny od Travisa i właśnie wtedy na niego nawrzeszczałam, że przeciez nie mam zamiaru walczyć w żadnej bitwie o sztandar oraz nie chodzę na szermierkę.

- Przynajmniej raz wpadłeś na pożyteczny pomysł, ciołku matołku-mruknęłam do siebie z uśmiechem. Dla mnie Travis i Connor to dwa ciołki matołki, a oni doskonale zdają sobie z tego sprawę. Nigdy się nie obrażali, gdy do nich tak mówiłam, każdy wiedział, że są oni dla mnie jak bracia, z którymi się zawsze czubiłam.

Zaczynamy pakowanie!- pomyślałam i zaczęłam wrzucać najpotrzebniejsze (moim zdaniem) przedmiotu do

Za pięć siódma zaciągnęłam swój kufer pod sosnę Thali, czekając na Grovera, który taszczył z jaskini kolejne dwie walizki.

Sama siedziałam na pokaźnym stosie toreb, podemną był: kufer, jedna walizka z płótnami, dwa kuferki z pędzlami, ołówkami i innymi dziwnymi rzeczami, dwie walizy z ubraniami. Przecież mówiłam, że nie zmieszczę się do jednego kufra.

Zobaczyłam Ann, niosącą kolejne plany Olimpu w tubach- po wojnie z Kronosem nadal nie skończyła projektować domu bogów.

Percy patrzył na nią z uśmiechem, siedząc na swoim kufrze, on jako jedyny zmieścił tam wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Leo chwilę temu poszedł po resztę narzędzi, a wokół jego walizek leżały kawałki metalu i jakieś dziwne maszyny, których lepiej byłoby nie dotykać.

Jason i Piper spacerowali wokół sosny, a kilkanaście ich waliz leżało pod drzewem.

Brakowało jedynie bliźniaków, ale i oni po kilku minutach pojawili się na horyzoncie z naręczem pakunków pełnych petard, fajerwerków, balonów i puszek Cocacoli.

- Po moim trupie to weźmiecie!- krzyknęła Ann, patrząc ze złością na synów Hermesa.- Mamy reprezentować godnie Obóz Półkrwi, a nie zachowywać się jak jakieś bahory!

- Spokojnie szefowo, będziemy reprezentować obóz najgodniej z was wszystkich- odparł ze śmiechem Travis. Uśmiechnęłam się, zrozumiałam, że godne reprezentowanie będzie polegać na robieniu kawałów kiedy tylko zdarzy się ku temu okazja.

Annabeth najwyraźniej też na to wpadła, bo jej dłoń niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do sztyletu i zrobiła głędoki wdech. Czekałam na jej wybuch, lecz wcześniej usłyszałam głęboki huk obok mnie i podskoczyłam ze strachu z głośnym piskiem.

Na nieszczęście, nastąpiłam na jakąś durną maszynę Leosia i najptawdopodobniej zemdlałam.

Gdy się obudziłam pochylał się nademną staruszek z długą siwą brodą, zerkający na mnie znad okolarów połówek.

- Święty Mikołaj?- zapytałam się niewiele myślać nadal nie do końca rozbudzona.


End file.
